


Whispers of Fate

by circadian_rythm, Feynite, scurvaliciousbay, SeleneLavellan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Gore, Magic, Multi, Sexy Times, it comes with all your typical vampire goodness, the whole bundle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circadian_rythm/pseuds/circadian_rythm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLavellan/pseuds/SeleneLavellan
Summary: Melarue is old, old enough to remember a time before cities became cities, when vampires were seen as gods, and mortals trembled in the night. But the world has changed, and vampires now live in secrecy. Melarue has hidden for many years, running from their past and their decisions, but when a woman and her child stumble across their carriage one stormy night, they realize they can no longer run, and must face what it once meant to be a Childe of Fate.





	Whispers of Fate

Not many people come by their chateau. It is quite out of the way, which is how they prefer it, far enough from any of the nearby villages that most don’t remember it exists at all.

It means Melarue must travel a bit, to feed, but they enjoy it that way. It is safer, and it lets them get some fresh air. They miss being outside more than they’d like to admit, and take every chance they can to see more of the world that they’ve missed over the centuries.

It is storming more than usual for the this early in the season, the rain pelting the top of their carriage like hailstones as Morwen drives it closer to home and the comfort of a glass of mulled wine and the company of their children.

They have been gone for several weeks, meeting with a member of their old coven to reminisce and hear the news from Nevarra City. It will be nice to simply relax for a bit.  

Melarue smells them a moment before they hear Morwen call to the horses, and the carriage lurches to a quick stop: two individuals and an injured horse. All of them reek of fear.

“Is everything alright?” Morwen shouts over the din of the storm.

“Yes, I… Our wheel—it is broken.” The voice is female, hesitant and frightened. Whoever her companion is, they do not speak.

Melarue finds themselves curious, and pulls back the curtain to see what has caused Morwen to pause. The carriage—little more than a wagon, with no cover from the rain—is leaning on one side, a shattered wooden wheel lying in pieces in the mud, the rest sinking into the ooze churned up by the rain.

Standing near a thin, aged horse is a tall qunari woman. Her white curls are plastered to her face, her cotton dress soaked through. She’s shivering, one arm wrapped tight around a smaller figure pressed against her skirts.

A child, wrapped in a cloak much too large for her, looking up at Morwen and Melarue’s four black horses with a mixture of fear and curiosity, bare feet sinking into the mud. She will catch her death in this weather, Melarue knows, and their heart aches at the thought of a child miserable and cold.

“There is nothing to be done for the wheel,” Morwen exclaims, looking over the pieces with a shake of his head. “I do not have the tools necessary to replace it here. Is your destination far?”

The woman swallows, and shakes her head. “We were…”

“Morwen,” Melarue calls from the carriage, and their trusted servant turns. “Gather their things, we can house them for the evening and aid them on their way in the morning. It is too cold for a child in this rain.”

“Oh we couldn’t impose,” The woman holds her daughter closer. She is still afraid, which is understandable. A smart woman, who knows to be suspicious of strangers on the road at night. Still, the longer she and her daughter remain out in this storm, the likelier they are to become ill or worse, be set upon by highwaymen.

Melarue leans out further, feels the drops of cold rain on their neatly pinned hair, and catches the woman’s gaze. “I promise no harm will come to you while you are in my care. For the child’s sake, stay the evening in my home.” They use a bit of influence with it, enough to assuage the woman’s fears, but not enough to control. They do not enjoy that type of manipulation on those undeserving of deceit.

The woman’s shoulders sag a bit in defeat, and she gives a small nod. There is still distrust in her eyes, but her love for her daughter and a bit of vampiric magic have settled her nerves enough to accept the help.

Melarue opens the carriage themselves, while Morwen gathers the soaked belongings from the wagon. The little girl leaps inside with a quick “thank you”, nearly slipping on the wet carriage step. Melarue reaches out an arm and helps the taller woman steady herself before she does the same.

“You are very kind,” The woman murmurs in thanks, settling on the seat opposite Melarue with her daughter curled against her side. Close to the door, in case she needs to make a hasty escape. Melarue settles into the corner furthest from it, to make them more comfortable and nods. “Do not burden yourself with worry. It is but a small thing.”

It is odd, to be called kind, but it is a good feeling, they find. There is a soft thump as Morwen places the woman’s belongings in the luggage compartment, woefully little, by the barely discernible movement of the carriage.

“What will happen to Happy, mama?” The little girl asks, from beneath the folds of her wet woolen cloak.

“Your horse will be tied alongside the carriage,” Melarue explains softly, “And housed in my stable to rest for the night. Do not worry, we will not leave the animal alone in the rain.”

The answer seems to satisfy the child, who leans back against the seat cushion and seems to fall asleep, as the carriage lurches forward and begins the trek toward Melarue’s home. The wordless look of gratitude upon her mother’s face makes something go tight in Melarue’s chest.

They are not certain if it is a wise decision, to bring the two home, but a part of them is certain it is the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> Some basic world-building and lore
> 
>   * Vampires are immortal, and need to consume blood in order to survive.
>   * A bite from a vampire is often a euphoric sensation for an individual.
>   * A vampire’s saliva has healing properties, which are often used to close up the puncture wounds caused by their fangs or nails.
>   * Magic is a gift of vampirism but it takes several centuries for it to manifest. The types of magic vary depending on the vampire and their age. Older vampires (like Sariandi) can even curse and transform individuals.
>   * A vampire can take away or alter the memories from the mortal they drink from, but only to the length of time they were with them (such as making the mortal forget they had been bitten). Any further memory manipulation would require magic.
>   * The Templar Order in this AU do not guard or hunt mages (as they do not exist outside of vampirism) but are mainly the military arm of the Chantry (think papal army). A subdivision of them are tasked with the hunting of vampires, however.
>   * Typically the older a vampire is the more powerful they are.
>   * The basic process of turning, or being blooded, involves a vampire feed a mortal their blood. There is often a ritual: words of binding, etc., though these are not necessary. The process is extremely painful and emotionally jarring, as the individual dies and becomes undead if the blood takes, often reliving repressed memories. It is not uncommon for the individual to perish and not become a vampire at all.
>   * A vampire can consume the essence and flesh of other vampires to gain great power. The act is taboo, however, and any vampire who is caught doing this is often ashed by others of their kind. When a vampire drinks the blood of another vampire they go through a similar transformation process as when they were first turned. It is extremely painful and dangerous—and addicting.
>   * A vampire can sense the presence of their sire but not the other way around. For example: Selene can sense when Melarue is nearby, but Melarue cannot sense Selene.
>   * All vampires possess the ability to hold a mortal’s attention with their gaze and influence them to do their bidding. This power over them ends when their line of sight is broken, however.
>   * The Mortalitasi are found only in Nevarra, and are mortals who worship vampires and willingly seek them out. Very few Mortalitasi have actually met a vampire, however. Many believe they are descendants of the followers of the Temple of Fate that was once the prevailing religion of Nevarra before Andrastianism took hold.
> 

> 
> —
> 
> Vocab
> 
> taking the morning walk – a term used when a vampire willingly goes into daylight to end their life.
> 
> Ashed – an overall term for when a vampire dies by exposure to sunlight.
> 
> Ghoul – a trusted mortal servant of a vampire. These individuals are respected among the vampire population, for having one step in the world of darkness and one step outside it, able to walk in the sun but knowing the secrets of the night. Not always an individual under the thrall of a vampire, but it is sometimes the case.
> 
> Thrall – a thrall is an individual being controlled by a vampire. This can be done through the use of vampiric magic, or by way of feeding. Many mortals who willingly give their blood become thralls, as the saliva a vampire secrets forms a bond between the two individuals.
> 
> Sire – The individual vampire that turns a mortal into a vampire. Melarue is Selene’s sire.
> 
> Childe – the vampire that has been turned by their sire. Often a sire will call the vampires they have blooded their children, though this is not always the case. Some sires will call the vampires they turn their flock, and call the newly blooded vampires fledglings.
> 
> ***will add more if necessary


End file.
